


Nestle

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Glorfindel enjoys a lazy morning with his grouchy boyfriend.





	Nestle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for ephers’ “16. Animals Ears/Tail glorfindel/erestor or thranduil/meludir” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/161379570810/au-prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s very, _very_ rare for Glorfindel to wake up first, and when he does, he savours it. It’s the only time he ever gets to see Erestor truly at _peace_. And Erestor is at his most lovely when the tension has finally fled his face, and his tail isn’t flicking busily with irritation. 

Stretched out in their shared bed, Erestor takes up more than just his half. His dark hair is tossed haphazardly about his white pillow, his long arms and legs poking out here and there beneath the silky sheets. His furry tail is completely uncovered, draped in a semi circle along the very edge of the mattress. And his pointed ears are sloped on his head, as heavy with sleep as his thick lashes, his rosy lips parted slightly with his steady breaths. 

Glorfindel, tucked next to him and carefully still, eyes every line and curve with a swell of affection and pride. Glorfindel’s grateful for many things in his reincarnation, but _this_ most of all. He’s sure there’s never been anyone so perfect for him in all the world, even back when Gondolin stood tall and art was everywhere. 

Then Erestor peeks one eye sharply open, the slit-like pupil dilating to its usual circle, and he mumbles through a haze of sleep, “What are you doing?”

“Only indulging in your beauty,” Glorfindel answers. He hopes his charm can belay some of the grumpiness that often comes with Erestor first waking. 

Erestor merely squints his eyes suspiciously. His tail’s already curling back beneath the sheets, his limbs not bothering to do the same. He mutters self-consciously, “You mean you are eyeing the parts of me that are an animal’s.”

“All parts of you are yours,” Glorfindel counters, though they’ve had this discussion many times, and Erestor’s never come out any different for it. Glorfindel would like to think after several decades of a blissful partnership, Erestor would accept that _Glorfindel accepts him_ , but Erestor’s always been too busy aiding Elrond’s home to aid his own self-image. Glorfindel presses on anyway, “And I happen to find them quite endearing.”

Erestor snorts and abruptly rolls over, turning away and taking a heap of sheets with him. It’s too hot for blankets this time of year, but Erestor still hides as best he can in what he has. At least he’s naked otherwise, but Glorfindel doesn’t know if that’s simply for comfort or because Glorfindel ravished him too thoroughly last night to leave energy for pulling robes back on. 

While Erestor huffs and lies in the short half-hour before his duties inevitably begin, Glorfindel insists, “I do not mind, and I wish you would believe me. All sorts of strange creatures are born into this world, you know, and the difference makes them no less valuable. Why, Lord Elrond himself is one of few—”

“Yet I am sure such monstrosities never happened in your time.”

Glorfindel’s comment falls away. He clamps down on the sudden swirl of regret that rises in his chest and only lets himself whisper, “There was much worse.” He remembers well the twisted forms of his brethren that stormed through his fair city, none of which were anything like the gorgeous body of his lover. 

Erestor stiffens at the tone in Glorfindel’s voice, and he peeks over his shoulder to admit, “I am sorry.”

“It is alright.”

Erestor still looks troubled, and that’s the opposite of what Glorfindel wanted. 

So he scoots closer and tosses one arm over Erestor’s middle, then scrunches the blanket down to drag his fingertips along Erestor’s bare chest. Erestor’s breath hitches as it always does, and Glorfindel mutters into Erestor’s shoulder, “I used to have a cat, you know.”

Erestor answers breathily, “I know.” Glorfindel can feel his tail unwinding again, now coiling against Glorfindel’s thigh, a thin layer of fabric still between them. 

He flattens their bodies together nonetheless and wishes that layer weren’t there, only partially because of the heat it adds. Erestor’s back is a pleasant warmth. Glorfindel gently pets Erestor’s stomach and murmurs into Erestor’s ear, “She used to love it when I stroked her tummy.”

Erestor groans, somewhere right between annoyance and delight. He arches in Glorfindel’s arms, ears perked and cock stirring; Glorfindel can sense it as much as smell it. He opens his mouth to kiss along Erestor’s shoulder as he makes Erestor squirm, and Erestor quickly sets into a languid purring: music to Glorfindel’s ears. 

Then Erestor finally hisses, “Fine, damn you. Pet me.” And he rolls in to face Glorfindel properly, nuzzling against Glorfindel’s face while Glorfindel chuckles fondly and scratches behind his ears.


End file.
